the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Drone
"Intel suggests these things are highly intelligent beyond any measure we've seen. It's like these things already know who we are. We call those things 'Drones' for obvious reasons. Unlike your everyday Amalgamate, those things can carry weapons, wear armor, and pilot vehicles. Not to mention, they are nearly indestructible, thanks to an as-of-yet unidentified alien alloy." -Samantha Jones Drones (Nicknamed Bucketheads or Hunter-Killers by members of the Resistance) are a common infected encountered in The Energy Strike Incident. Unlike Amalgamates, Drones are more intelligent and sophisticated. They use an enigmatic artificial intelligence, suggesting that their design is beyond ancient. With it's increased intellect and better refined motor control than the standard Amalgamate, Drones can carry dark matter-based weaponry, as well as wear different sets of armor. Drones can also "speak" when idle, or when engaging enemies in combat. Drones are the second most common infected to be encountered onpar with the Amalgamates, and are the first coordinated infected to be encountered. Overview Description Drones are metallic humanoid figures, composed of an as-of-yet unidentified alloy. Drones appear to have a "head" which is also composed of the alloy. It's "eyes" are noticeably glowing a red color, as well as it's "teeth". Despite this, traces of a light blue color appears on the reflection of their frame. There are six pointed spinals floating around the Drone's body. Whether this is an addition to their armor is unknown at this point. They don't seem to serve any other purpose. The torso appears to have more of the alloy attached to the "body". It's chest is also glowing underneath the alloy plating on it's chest. It's limbs are also separated, floating slightly away from it's torso. Each limb is magnetically attached to the body, but no physical contact is made. It's shoulders have a circular glow on each, with it's elbow, forearm and hands magnetically attached, though there is still no physical contact with them. Despite this, it's fingers seem capable of wielding traditional weapons. It's legs are also apart, like the rest of the body. And like everything else, the legs are composed of the mysterious alloy. Ending in the feet are triangular holes at the front of each foot. Despite being vaguely humanoid, it is soon discovered by the Resistance that Drones are former Humans conscripted into the Necris Legion after being infected by the X-Zeno nanites. Drones are used as the Legion's main ground forces, being armed with various weapons and using an incredibly advanced AI. Behavior In contrast to Amalgamates, Drones prefer ranged combat, using their weapons to pick off targets at a distance. If unable to use ranged weapons, a Drone will throw a dark matter grenade, which explodes on impact. The grenades produce a bright purple light before soon detonating with massive force. Drones also have the ability to see in the dark, potentially leaving survivors compromised. They also possess deadly accuracy, and almost seemingly never miss their target; this implies Drones have pinpoint accuracy. Because of their composition, Drones can survive against conventional weapons. However, if introduced to armor piercing ammunition, explosives, or nonconventional weapons (I.E, plasma weapons), Drones are extremely vulnerable to damage. Unlike the typical Amalgamates, Drones display highly coordinated behavior, and will dash into cover to avoid damage. However, they will resort to melee attacks if their target is too close. A more terrifying aspect of the Drone is that as the game progresses, the Drones learn from the player's every move. This analyzing behavior increases the difficulty of the Drone, and making them harder to effectively eliminate them. They will set up traps and ambushes, as well as use the player's own tactics against them. Variants Drones come within three armor variants, each having unique properties, as well as several classes that give them special weaponry. Soldier The Soldier is one of the most common variants of the Drone. Often being the first in the frontlines, Soldiers will put face-first into dangerous situations. It's armor is able to withstand conventional weaponry. However, they are usually killed by armor-piercing ammo, explosives, or nonconventional weapons. Soldiers tend to advance at their target until they are 30 feet away, shortly before engaging their enemy. Some of their tactics also involve pressuring the enemy, and will use grenades to finish off severely wounded targets. As evidence would suggest, the Drone Soldier has a complete disregard for civilian life, and will resort to killing them by any means. This is often seen during Retaliation attacks. Runner The Runner's armor is similar to the Soldier. However, it's main difference is it's unnatural agility. Further evidence has proven that Drone Runners have received dangerous amounts of doses through stimulants. The result was the increased speed and agility. Weaker than a Soldier, Runners often prefer to stay away from the frontlines and flank the target to hit their weaknesses quickly. On rare occasions though, they will resort to using a grenade if necessary. Flamer Drone Flamers are flamethrower-carrying Drones that will burn their targets. Additionally, it's armor has a massively increased heat tolerance, bordering on total immunity to fire damage. Flamers use their weapons to burn down their targets and catch the enemy off-guard. However, engaging them from close range is very risky; the flamethrower's ammunition is extremely volatile, and - if impacted - will result in a deadly explosion, killing the Flamer and anyone else in close proximity. Flamers are immune to fire damage, and therefore, the effective means of dealing with Flamers is by shooting it's tank from a distance, and avoid direct confrontation. Elite Drone Elites are stronger variants of the Drone Soldier, possessing more armor than it's brethren. Unlike the standard Soldier, the Drone Elite's armor appears to be larger and stronger, which implies they possess a high rank. Drone Elites have higher health, better weapon accuracy, and also have the ability to use their weapon's alt-fire. Under no circumstances must a Drone Elite be underestimated. Demolitionist Drone Demolitionists are similar to Elites, but with the minor exception being they don't use the weapon's alt-fire. Instead, Demolitionists carry more grenades than usual, making them a mobile threat. Demolitionists prefer to keep their distance and engage enemies from afar. Although they prefer keeping their distance, they will resort to getting up close and personal if necessary. Juggernaut Juggernauts are one of the most powerful Drones to come across. They are heavily armored, and are impervious to damage. However, shredding it's armor is the key way to defeating it. As Juggernauts are heavily armored, they are usually slow, adding up to their firepower. However, their armor is able to absorb and reduce damage. Despite this, energy weapons can puncture through it's armor, potentially leaving it vulnerable. Juggernauts do not carry grenades, but will rarely resort to any explosive weapons it is armed with. Sniper Drone Snipers are also common in some circumstances. However, they are also built for stealth. Wretch Snipers are able to use long range attacks to deal critical damage on targets. Unlike the Soldier, Drone Snipers appear to have black armor, but their glow is still noticeable. They usually tend to hide in places, like a sniper nest, or an abandoned building. Snipers are considerably dangerous at long range, but they are vulnerable at close range. When being attacked by enemies that are too close, the Sniper is forced to retreat. Shotgunner Shotgunners are similar to the Soldier, except for the fact that they use shotguns instead of the usual weapons they carry. Shotgunners are dangerous at close range, but can be handled with at long range. Shotgunners carry the same amount of grenades as a Soldier would, but they are also unable to engage at mid-range or long range. Rocketeer Rocketeers are similar to Snipers, except that they wear more armor than usual, and will resort to using explosive weapons. Rocketeers, as the name implies, often carry rocket launchers, or any other explosive weapon to deal with enemies. However, they also risk injuring themselves. Rocketeers tend to keep their distance and attack from long range. Tactics More info coming soon. Loading Screen Tips These tips appear in the loading screen related to Drones. Pros and Cons More info coming soon. Trivia * Drones are one of the only known infected capable of speech. ** The others include the Proxy and Tangent. * The Drone's appearance is inspired by the Promethean Soldier from Halo 5: Guardians. Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens